Aegis
The Aegis ( , Ten no seihai, lit. Heavenly Holy Grail) is the legendary weapon of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is personified as a legendary Blade wearing an emerald-green Core Crystal, under the traits of Pyra and Mythra. It is under the control of the hero Rex who is devoted to protect it. The Aegis is sought by several people, including Bana from the Argentum Trade Guild and the Torna organization. It is said that the effort to find Aegis will sink the world into chaos. Story The Trinity Processor was a powerful computer aboard the First Low Orbit Station. After Klaus performed his experiment to create a new universe, which also resulted in the devastation of the original universe, he created the world of Alrest in the image of the previous world, becoming known by the people of Alrest as the Architect. In addition, he also created the Blades, including three "Aegises", which he named Ontos, Logos and Pneuma and created from the three cores of the Trinity Processor. Ontos would later be lost in an interdimensional accident, while Logos and Pneuma would later be known as Malos and Pyra/Mythra, respectively. The Aegises would be responsible for collecting data from other Blades about the world, then relay evolutionary information to help the Blades adapt. Eons later, Amalthus, disgusted by the world and the people who inhabit it, climbed the World Tree in hopes of finding the Architect. When he reached the top, he found Elysium empty, save the two remaining Aegises. He then took the two Aegises back to Alrest with him. Once he returned, Amalthus first awakened Malos. Inundated with Amalthus's hatred for the world, Malos also developed similar sentiments and promptly begin an assault on the world of Alrest. In the process, Malos also separated himself from Amalthus, no longer bound to him like most Blades were to their Drivers. In response, Amalthus searched the world for someone who could awaken the second Aegis and counter Malos. Eventually, the hero Addam from the Kingdom of Torna awakened Mythra, and the two Aegis fought in what would later be known as the Aegis War. Though Mythra proved victorious, the world of Alrest suffered immense casualties, including three Titans. To prevent such power from unleashing on the world again, Mythra created her alternate personality and sister Pyra before sealing herself in a deep slumber, while Addam plunged her deep into the Cloud Sea. Etymology His name may refer to the aegis, the mythological shield of the God Zeus in Greek Mythology. In some traditions, the shield was made from the skin of Amaltheia (Greek: Ἀμάλθεια, tender goddess), the foster-mother of Zeus, from whom the name of Amalthus may come. Trivia * The Aegis is a blade similar to Shulk's Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles. * The core crystal on the blade has the same shape as the Lifeholds in Xenoblade Chronicles X and the Zohar in Xenosaga. It resembles a Latin cross, but with shortened side arms. Pyra and Mythra have the same crystal on their chests. * The USB Deluxe Edition of the Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack is a USB stick shaped like a golden Core Crystal with the inscription Pneuma (Ancient Greek: πνεῦμα) on it. Gallery Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Key Art.jpg|Promotional Art depicted the Aegis XC2-Promotional-Aegis-sword.jpg|A real life replica of the Aegis used in promotions for Xenoblade Chronicles 2 XC2-Mythra.png|The second sword of the Aegis used by Mythra Third-Sword.JPG|Rex wielding the third sword of the Aegis Category:XC2 Weapons Category:XC2 Plot Category:Blades